Will You?
by CagedWriter
Summary: Syaoran asks Kenji to be his ring bearer, but who is his bride to be?


((I apoligize for any errors please dont critisize for i dont have mircosoft word or any type of spell checker..if you wanna be my spell checker email me at I do not own CCS or any of its characters but i do own this fanfic.

Story 3: Will You?

By: CagedWriter

"Hey Kenji you wanna be the ring bearer at my wedding?"

I stared at Syaoran what was he talking about getting married '_what if he tried to take Kenji?'_ I thought to myself my heart pounding. I couldn't think of anything I'd read in the paper and I hadn't seen anything on the news. I was a little confused it mite seem. After all he had just found out he had a child and...

"Sakura!" He yelled and I snapped out of my fantasy land for a moment a shy smile apon my lips as I looked at the two of them.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly. My heart was racing

"We aked you if it was alright if Kenji is my ring bearer?" he asked.

"Yeah thats fine he has a suit when he went to my cousins wedding" I replied suddenly my face burning as I looked at him I didn't know what else to say. My heart beat so fast i thought it would jump out of my chest and flop of the ground, like a fish out of water. "Hey Kenji its park time" I said quickly adn soon the child was out of Syaorans arms as he flew up the stairs to his room to get ready. I smiled as I watched him his gleeful scream still ringing in my ears. I looked at Syaoran and he was looking at me and I gave him a shy smile "Want to go with us?" I asked as i looked at hime for a moment.

"Am I really his father?" he asked after a moment. I sighed as i went into my bedroom and pulled open my nightstand rumiging through i found the paperwork.I went back to him and handed over the papers it was the blood test i had the doctors run when i went in to get tested. Sure enough it was a match to Syaoran Li. He looked it over and then looked up at me and I could see the tears that misted his amber eyes. I smiled impishly as he came towards me and swung me up into his arms. We were both laughing our heads off as Kenji came down the stairs his shoes on the wrong feet his shirt on inside out and backwards and his shorts on backwards. I started towards him but Syaoran reached him first. Ushering him upstairs they returned a few minutes later Kenji fully dressed and a exsperated Syaoran in the back as he looked at me and gave me that look. _'How do you do it?' _I just grinned and shrugged. We walked to the nearby park and sat at the benches as we watched Kenji run around Penguin park with a few of his friends. I ended up at the bridge looking down into the water below.

"I remeber when Eriol and I got bet we wouldn't jump off this and then we did" Syaoran said as he came up behind me. I smiled as I remeber the joyous memories of our childhood and I wondered if Kenji would have memories just like that. I looked back at the park it seemed one of the local mothers had bought Kenji and her daughter icecream.

"Oh no Kenji has icecream...and yep there goes his new shirt" I said as I hung my head. Syaoran patted me on the back slowly and the he started rubbing it. I couldn't help but lean into it. My head rested against his shoulder his chin resting on top of my head. We stood there for god knows how long as i stared into space and he continued to rub my back. Tears sprang to my eyes for a moment but i blinked them away. I had never had this type of affection guy girl except from my father when he had been alive but he had died three years ago. I wanted to cry but i wouldn't not in front of Syaoran or Kenji.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah?" I replied back. I wanted to smack myself wow that was so animated.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked and I really did begin to cry. I stepped away from him thoughts flew through my head. The one that hit me the hardest was that he either felt guily or he just wanted a legitimate son.

"No..." was all I could say as i turned and fled Knji had already left with Mimi and her mother as i waved good-bye to him as I past he waven enthusiastically back.

--Thanks to all those who reviewed on my stories, I know they're not the best but I do try thanx for the good and the bad and I thank you for being true with me and telling me what you really think, if you have any ideas or thoughts email me at you just want to critisize me i appreciate if you didn't I do like reviews and I love when you give me stairght up truth. Im an aspiring artist i guess i can draw better that i wirte lol ...There will be atleast another 4 short stories following this one so please dont be hasty and make conclusions before like some of you already reviewed to me as. I have the entire story mapped out so dont CRITISIZE! Love yal lotz and Thanx again--


End file.
